


Lavender and Vanilla

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is addicted to her scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender and Vanilla

Wyldon watched her as she slept, head propped up on an elbow. Her thick black lashes fluttered as she dreamed, but the rest of her was still, quiet, peaceful. Her hair was so long that it spread out across the whole of her pillow and onto his. He didn't mind; he loved waking up with his head buried in her mass of heavy curls, inhaling the scent of lavender and vanilla.

_I have to get up_ , Wyldon thought, but it wasn't yet dawn—he could afford another hour of sleep. And so he lay his head back down, and breathed in lavender and vanilla, and slept.


End file.
